wargame_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
98th Guards VDV Division
The 98th Guards VDV Division is one of the major battlegroups that can be deployed in the Climb Mount Narodnaia campaign of Wargame: Red Dragon. Description Available for deployment from the beginning, the 98th VDV Division plays an important role in the war, allowing the Soviet Union to capture airfields from the Japanese with lightning speed and providing support for ground forces as they move forward. They finish the war with a spectacular all out drop onto the remaining airfield with a two-pronged assault from either side by ground forces. Composition '217th VDV Regiment' One of the 2 formations already deployed at the beginning of the campaign, it has a lot of shock infantry as well as some rockets and mortars for support, but it totally lacks any form of anti--tank or anti-air capability. It should be used with the Spetsnaz brigade for support. It consists of: *2 x UAZ-469U *2 x Komandnoe Otdelenie + BTR-D *16 x Ural-4320 *30 x VDV + BTR-D *4 x BM-21 Grad *12 x 2S9 Nona *8 x UAZ-469 KPV *12 x ASU-85M 'Spetsnaz Brigade' One of the 2 formations already deployed at the beginning of the campaign, it has a balanced number of shock, anti-air and anti-tank teams, but has no support, use with 217th VDV regiment to balance out weaknesses. Strangely enough, it only has 2 Spetsnaz units despite being called a "Spetsnaz Brigade". It consists of: *4 x Komandnoe Otdelenie + BTR-D *16 x Ural-4320 *12 x VDV + BTR-D *8 x PTUR Faktoriya + BTR-RD Robot *2 x PZRK Igla + BTR-ZD Skrezhet *2 x Spetsnaz VMF + BTR-D *8 x Razvedka + BTR-D *1 x Mi-2 *4 x UAZ-469 Plamya *4 x BRDM-2 Konkurs *4 x ASU-85M '331st VDV Regiment' Colonel Zaitsev's VDV are more than willing to do battle! They are transported by well-armed tanks and provide an excellent anti-tank strike force with their Konkurs and Fagot missiles. We recommend dropping paras on defensive zones where they can ambush enemy troops. This regiment costs 20 Points to deploy, and consists of: *2 x UAZ-469U *2 x Komandnoe Otdelenie + BTR-D *8 x Ural-4320 *22 x VDV + BTR-D *8 x PTUR Konkurs + BTR-RD Robot *1 x BRDM-2 *1 x UAZ-469 *12 x BRDM-2 Konkurs *12 x ASU-85M '1st Independent VDV Battalion' This VDV battalion comes with air units and benefits from BTR-ZDs autocannons for close-support and longer range Igla and Strela missiles. Major Belanov assures us that he will destroy all enemy helicopters, providing his unit is well supplied for. It costs 10 points to deploy and consists of: *1 x Komandnoe Otdelenie + BTR-D *22 x VDV + BTR-D *8 x PZRK Igla + BTR-ZD Skrezhet *8 x BRDM-2 Strela-1M *1 x UAZ-469 KPV *1 x UAZ-469 'VDV Supply Company' This non-combatant company includes armored vehicles transporting supplies and a few recce vehicles. It should not be used to make up for the weaknesses of a combatant unit. It costs 5 points to deploy and consists of: *36 x MTP-LB *4 x BRDM-2 *4 x UAZ-469 '2nd Independent VDV Battalion' This parachute battalion specializes in anti-tank combat. Its Konkurs missiles are our absolute best. However, the battalion is limited for any other role. Use it to ambush enemy tanks, including heavy tanks. It costs 10 points to deploy, and consists of: *1 x Komandnoe Otdelenie + BTR-D *4 x VDV + BTR-D *16 x PTUR Konkurs + BTR-RD Robot *12 x PTUR Konkurs-M + BTR-RD Robot *1 x BRDM-2 *1 x UAZ-469 *20 x BRDM-2 Konkurs '1065th VDV Regiment' This parachute battalion specializes in short and mid-range combat. It has autocannons and Strela missiles. It can also defend a sector for a short period of time. Use it for defending a position attacked by enemy anti-aircraft support. It costs 20 points to deploy and consists of: *2 x Komandnoe Otdelenie + BTR-ZD Skrezhet *2 x BMD-1K *12 x Ural-4320 *1 x FOB *16 x VDV + BTR-D *16 x PZRK Igla + BTR-ZD Skrezhet *8 x BRDM-2 Strela-1M *8 x Ural ZU-23-2 *1 x UAZ-469 KPV *1 x UAZ-469 'VDV Recon Company' Captain Makharov's elite company has observation vehicles and discrete infantry. They can observe enemy movements whilst remaining silent and invisible when under cover. It costs 5 points to deploy and consists of: *12 x Razvedka + BTR-D *6 x UAZ-469 Plamya Tips & Tricks *Both the initial groups should attack Hiroshima together as splitting them up decreasing their effectiveness severely, let the marine regiment landing at Masuda take totorri. *The AI tends to attack Hiroshima with an airborne brigade, use the 1st Independent VDV Battalion to guard Hiroshima and prevent your air force from being destroyed. *None of the remaining formations need be deployed beyond the one mentioned above, you can group them together for a "final assault" styled attack on the last airfield, although you may need to assign to Hiroshima first before hopping onto Kanoya. Gallery WRD 98th Guards VDV Division.png|Ingame icon See also * Category:Red Dragon battlegroups